Ava Ashley
by A Little fandom Of Everything
Summary: When a little girl is admitted will she be ok


Jessica walked into the staff room. She had been informed there was an RTC arriving. She put her scrubs on and walked out waiting. A little girl who has black in bunches, big brown eyes and dark skin was wheeled throigh in a wheel chair.

"This is Ava Ashley, aged six years old, a back seat passenger in a booster seat", Dixie said.

"Cubicle two", Jessica replied.

"Where's mummy, daddy and Tori", Ava asked.

"They'll be here soon", Dixie said.

Jessica smiled at Ava as she left. She checked the young girl over, she had minor injuries thanks to her booster seat. Ava looked up at Jessica. She was scared and wanted to be with her mum and dad and her older sister Tori.

"Is Tori near us", Ava asked.

"I'll go have a look, ok", Jessica replied.

Jessica left the cubicle just as Adam entered, she went to look for Tori Ashley. She found her in resus looking in a bad way. It reminded of Harry. Even though Tori is seven, she is still young. All of a sudden she watched Nick take a step back and Tess nod her head. She faintly heard speaking.

"Time of death. Eleven fourty two am. Good work team", Nick said.

Jessica watched with watering eyes. She knew she had to inform Ava. She walked back just as Adam was happy for her to be discharged. Jessica smiled at him and closed the curtain.

"Did you see Tori, she's my best friend and the best sister ever", Ava asked.

Jessica took a deep breath, she's told many people their relatives had passed away but she had never told a child. Jessica sat on Ava's bed and smiled.

"Your sister Tori, she's an angel in heaven now", Jessica said.

Ava started to cry as Jessica gently comforted her. Jessica hated hearing the little girl cry, it broke her heart. She brought Ava to the staff room after she was discharged and gave her some of Tess' chocolate milk. Ava looked up at Jessica after drinking it.

"Is Tori living in grandma's house in heaven", Ava asked.

"Yeah. Yeah she is", Jessica replied.

Ava smiled as Adam brought in some of the hospital toys. Ava went straight for the baby doll and put her in the push chair. She had named the baby.

"Baby Harry", Ava said smiling.

Jessica looked up. She couldn't tell a six year old to change the baby's name, that wouldn't be very fair. The name Harry brought back some memories of Jessica's son.

"Baby Harry wants cuddles from you", Ava said.

"Ok", Jessica replied.

She put on a brave face and gave the baby doll a cuddle. A tear fell from her eye as Ava watched. She wiped it away but Ava had seen.

"Why are you crying", Ava asked.

"My baby was called Harry and he lives in heaven now", Jessica said.

"Maybe Tori has met Harry in the sky and the are playing together", Ava replied.

"Maybe", Jessica replied.

"I can change baby Harry's name to baby Joshua", Ava replied.

"Baby Harry is fine", Jessica replied.

"There's a pretty lady at the door", Ava said.

"That's Linda, she's going to look after you for a little while", Jessica replied.

Jessica took Linda a side to make sure Linda knew the situation that little Ava was in and to make sure that Linda was aware that Tori had passed away. Linda nodded as Jessica smiled at her friend and colleague.

"Linda. Ava is six, she's not going to know about Katie Price or what tge Kardashians are currently doing", Jessica said.

Jessica left and went to treat Tori and Ava's dad George who was looking at a picture of his girls. He looked up at Jessica.

"I made one mistake and that one mistake cost my little girls life", George said.

"It wasn't your fault", Jessica said.

"Tori had outgrown her boaster seat. We thought she no longer needed one but she needed a new one. The seat belt crushed her organ's. Seat belts are meant to save you not crush you. After five miscarriages we received the news that Tori was healthy in the scans and on the day she was placed in our arms me and Julie felt as if our life with complete again. When we found out we was then expecting Ava we were over the moon. We knew it would be tough having two little ones but they madevour life complete", George said.

"I was the nurse who treated Ava, she's such a sweet little girl", Jessica said.

"I nearly cried when I witnessed this. When a group of children would let another child play Ava said she'd rather play with the other child than a group of mean people", George said.

Jessica smiled. Julie was wheeled next to George, her face was tear stained and she was clutched Tori's pink rabbit that she brought everywhere.

"I want Tori to be burried with this", Julie said.

George just nodded. Jessica's shift was over. She walked into the staff room and saw Linda and Ava playing teddy bear picnic.

"Bye Ava", Jessica said.

Ava ran and gave Jessica a hug before she left. Jessica hugged her back and then walked out of the ED. She got in her car and drove home.

 **Authors Notes: Thank You to Bonnie Sveen fan for the names of Ava and Tori.**


End file.
